


First camping

by Fantasywriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward, Confession, F/M, Fear, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Love, Oneshot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: You’re a nervous wreck when the guys kick Noctis out of their tent to join yours.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Kudos: 26





	First camping

You hear the guys in the tent next to you as they are talking. Gladio and Prompto are laughing. 

“Are you serious?” Noctis asked with a loud groan. You shift a little under your blanket. 

“Yeah as can be, give you some room to stretch out too.” Gladio chuckled. 

You wondered what we’re they talking about. You had been Noctis’ and Prompto’s friend since high school. You never went camping til today. Prompto had invited you. You didn’t really like outdoors too much, but was willing give it a try. You all had made it kinda late at the haven just in time before it got really dark dealing with the demons. Ignis had prepared food. You all sat around the camp fire as you and Noctis exchanged looks. You never thought nothing of it. He couldn’t like you out of all people. 

When Prompto introduced you to Noctis the first time you were super shy, not just because he was the prince because the way he would look at you with those sapphire eyes. They shined and sparkled. As time went on you became close to both the guys hanging out at the arcades, any chance you got with the two dorks as you called them. 

You started to realize you were having feelings for Noctis. He started to make you nervous when he would playfully swing his arm around your shoulder or when he just look at you. Those flutters in your stomach drove you insane. You didn’t understand why or didn’t mean to fall for your best friend.  
So you kept it down deep inside. You’re pretty sure Prompto knew. Even Ignis and Gladio. Gladio was the one that would give you looks when Noctis was near you. 

You began to panic when you heard shuffling outside and light foot steps. You heard the flaps open on your tent. 

_No way he is coming into my tent._

__

__You had fallen asleep before leaning against the prince on car trips as he did the same, but never slept beside each other like this. Your heart rate quickens. You keep your eyes closed and stay still pretending to be asleep. Noctis sighs and slips his boots off._ _

__You can hear Ignis scolding Prompto and Gladio laughing loudly._ _

__“Gladio and Prompto!” Ignis called out._ _

__

__You wanted to laugh, but you stayed still. You feel the thin mattress shift as Noctis crawls in behind you. You can’t believe this is happening. Why would they do this? Why would Noctis go along with it? Guess he needed his rest if they weren’t going to allow him in there with them._ _

__Noctis awkwardly laid down. You felt paralyzed you can’t move or say anything. Noctis laid on his side and scoots closer to you. You feel him so close , he’s breathing on your neck._ _

___What is he doing? ____ _

____He inhales your hair smelling your scent. He places his arm over you slowly. You can’t handle it no longer._ _ _ _

____“N-Noct...what are you doing...?” You whispered._ _ _ _

____“Damn! I’m sorry (y/n)....I-I ughhh....” Noctis whispered shakily removing just arm quickly scooting away. You liked the warmth from him, you were just curious what did he have in mind._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“It’s okay...just you never done that to me before...I didn’t know what was up.” You finally speak more._ _ _ _

____“S-Sorry...I-I just wanted to go to sleep and...well Gladio kick me out of their tent because I was bitching about him taking too much room. I can leave.” Noctis shifted getting ready to get up._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“No you can sleep here with me Noct...” You swallowed hard as you were about to make the decision either to ruin or hopefully not your friendship._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“It felt nice Noct...it’s just I’ve liked you for awhile. I just don’t want to get hurt...” You muttered glancing down._ _ _ _

____Noctis’ eyes widen as he sat back down looking at you. You feel his hand tuck under your chin gently as he made you look up at him. He gave you a sweet smile._ _ _ _

____“That’s a relief because I have felt the same...”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I have a question when I try to Italic more then one sentence the code doesn’t work no matter how many times I try go back and fix it. Does anyone have some tips?


End file.
